Trying Love
by Otepbunni
Summary: Orihime has been transported to Inuyashas world and there she meets a certain Wolf Demon. Will she let herself love the Wolf Demon or will she continue to hold out and wait for Ichigo to maybe return her feelings?


InuyashaxBleach Crossover

I do Not own bleach or Inuyasha.

I only do this for fun, please keep negative comments or reviews to yourself. Thank you.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Orihime even with the added fight against a strong hollow. She had been fighting him while her friends fought the other hollows but some how it turned into her running and the hollow gaining fast on her. Orihime was nervous but wanted to prove she could fight on her own, she saw a tall staircase and started to run up it. At the top she noticed there was a Temple and hoped not many people were around to get hurt by the hollow. The hollow caught up to her quickly. He was a centipede like hollow that was very large and looked at her with hungry eyes.<p>

"Tsubaki!" She yelled and the small fairy came out of her hair pin and soared towards the enemy. Tsubaki made a good hit but hollow still came after Orihime. Before she had a chance to use her shield the hollow crashed into her and threw her into a small building nearby. The red head went through the roof of the small building and straight into a very strange well where she disappeared.

Not too far away Kagome saw the red headed girl go flying in the air and go right through the roof of where the well was. Without thinking she reacted and started running towards the well hoping that the girl was still alive.

Ishida just destroyed the last hollow and was the first to notice Orihime was gone.

"Did anyone see where Inoue-san went?" Ishida asked the group. Chad shook his head back and forth and Ichigo just looked around dumbfounded. "How did we loose her?" Ichigo yelled at Ishida. Ishida was about to yell back at him when he could feel which direction Orihime has last gone. He started to run in the direction of the Temple. Chad started to follow after him. "You better be alright Inoue" Ichigo said to himself as he started running after his two nakama.

Kagome had gotten to the well and saw in the ceiling where the girl had crashed through but there was no sign of the girl anywhere. She noticed that the hole was directly on top of the well. "There's no way…" She said to herself. She stepped closer to the well and looked down and sure enough there was no sign of the girl. 

In a distant past Orihime woke up feeling sore all over. She looked up and just saw blue skies at the opening of the well and noticed vines growing all inside of the well. "How did I get here?" She asked herself.

In the near by village a certain half demon was waiting for Kagome to return when he smelled something strange coming from the direction of the well. He stood up and sniffed the air a few more times then thought_ " Something or someone weird is near the well, what if they hurt Kagome when she comes back! I better check it out." _With that thought he started running towards the well. Sango and Miroku watched Inuyashas reaction and followed him towards the well.

By the time Inuyasha got to the well Orihime was trying to climb up it. He got closer and looked down and saw the red head trying to pull herself up the side of the well.

The half demon instantly froze upon seeing another woman pulling herself up from the well.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing there?" Inuyasha barked.

The red head immediately looked up and saw the strangest thing. What it looked like to her was a guy with long white hair and wait...did he have dog ears! Her eyes lit up while looking at the cute fuzzy ears sticking up out of his hair. She wanted to touch them so badly and see if they were as soft as they looked!

Inuyasha saw how she looked him over with a strange look and then her eyes went to his ears, her eyes then got bigger and she started to have a small smile on her face which made the half demon very nervous on to what this red haired woman was thinking.

The healer then realized she was in a very awkward position. She was bent over the edge of the well with her legs dangling under her, she felt the strain on her body from the weird position and tried to get out of the well.

Inuyasha saw the woman trying to get herself completely out of the well now. She never even bothered to answer him. Was she rude or did she forget that he just asked her a question.

"Are you going to answer me?" He asked.

Orihime then felt like she was very rude because she had gotten so distracted with his ears then trying to get herself up she completely forgot that he has asked her a question. Now she was going to make a horrible first impression on this man and she hadn't even opened her mouth yet!

"Oh! Gomen! I got distracted and I forgot to answer you. My name is Inoue Orihime, and I'm not exactly sure how I..."

The red heads foot slipped and she begin to fall back down the well.

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!" She screamed as she felt her body begin fall.

Our of instinct Inuyasha leapt forward and reached for her. His clawed hand just caught her hand in time before she was out of reach. He then began to lift her up out of the well. At that moment is when Sango and Miroku came up behind Inuyasha to see what he ran off about. As Inuyasha lifted Orihime out of the well Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her. _"Who is she? A Goddess? She must be the answer to my prayers!" _Miroku thought to himself. _"Oh great" _Was the only thing going through Sango's mind when she saw the red head.

After the half demon set Orihime down on her feet the Inuyasha group just stared at the new girl. After a few more seconds the healer collected herself and finally introduced herself to everyone.

"Um, My name is Inoue Orihime and like I was trying to say before I slipped was I am not sure how I got here. Where is here exactly?" She asked the group.

* * *

><p>Ok that's chapter one. I do want to continue this story I just need some help figuring out how to update another chapter. I feel like an idiot. So if someone could please let me know how exactly I add a second chapter that would be great.<p>

Thanks.


End file.
